


Home

by orphan_account



Series: IronStrange deserves the world [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scars, Stephen Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was lost until Tony found him.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange deserves the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Home

Stephen brought his hands to Tony’s chest, where the reactor had left a scar that the genius tried to hide every time he was with him. But Tony was still sleeping, babbling in the middle of the dream and the sorcerer couldn’t help but trace with his trembling hands the thin pink line that appeared before his eyes.

He looked at his fingers, which also had scars. He smiled, because somehow both brands said that he and Tony were both alive. Both had survived and were now there, complementing each other. A groan brought him back to the real world.

“Good morning Merlin” Tony kissed awkwardly the tip of his nose and sank his face into the hollow of his neck.

Yes.

He was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was post in my tumblr ! Check my there :D  
https://tonytinystark.tumblr.com/


End file.
